Shadows and Secrets
This is a fanfiction made by Glory's Magical Death Spit please do not use ANY of the characters involved. Some of these characters have no pages, but that does not mean you can use them. If you would like your OC to make an appearance in this fanfic, please leave a message on my wall. Characters With Pages & Guest Appearances: Nightsplatter Prologue Moonlight filtered down from the sky. Two moons full, one just a sliver in the sky. A constant soothing crashing echoed up the sheer drop where two dragons were sitting, staring out at the sparkling ocean. Stars twinkled, and a soft breeze welcomed wings to unfurl and fly. But there was no flying tonight. The wind in the far off trees created a background more constant than the sea. Finally one dragon broke the relative silence. "Will you come back when it's over?" she whispered. "Of course." The other murmured back. Then, something fiercer crept into his voice. "I will always come back to you." "I know you will. But... when will you come back?" "I don't know," he admitted, "but when I do, we can be together again. Always." "I'll wait as long as I need." "I trust you. And I know you'd never lie to me." He said, orange-red eyes trusting. She shifted uncomfortably. She had lied to him. Once. Just once, but it weighed heavy on her mind. She had a secret. One she could never share. To disguise her discomfort, she twined her tail around his and looked at ocean. The reflection of the sky seemed to flicker and waver in the uncertain light. Almost, she thought, like a galaxy. Or my wings. She added to herself, a smile showing on her lips. Her mate began to say something, but suddenly, Pyrrhia was plunged into darkness. Startled both dragons shot up into the air, seeking safety. The wind picked up. "Flamesky?" She called uncertainly over the wind, fear in her voice. She had never in her life seen a darkness so total. There was no light, not even a hint of light. "Starstrike? Where are you?" "I don't know." Starstrike called back. "But I can hear you!" The wind picked up even more, now Starstrike was fighting to stay in one general area. "Help! Someone! Flamesky!" But her words were snatched away by the wind. She was tiring quickly. But, suddenly one moon appeared, shining a cautious light down. For a moment, Starstrike was mesmerized. Half the moon was blue, and half, blood red. Then she heard a screech. Flamesky's red scales flashed past her, and a cold stone of fear settled in her stomach. Then, she heard him screaming, and the noise was getting fainter. Looking quickly over her shoulder, she saw him getting pulled away from her, by some seemingly invisible force. She could make out some last words. "Wait for me." Tears welling in her eyes, she whispered, "I will wait as long as I have to, my love." Turning, forgetting completely about the small, precious thing waiting just beyond the tree line, she flew away to wait. ---- Something was waiting in the bushes. But, now it felt the time was right. It was cramped and dark, and she couldn't see anything. Squirming to find a more comfortable position, the unhatched dragonet failed. Then, with a sudden jerk of the head, it felt something calling it. Something came to her head. The moon. She thought. Or something along those lines. She couldn't think like a dragon yet. Jerking her head again, --this time, with a purpose-- there was a satisfying, CRACK! Encouraged, she did it again, and another satisfying sound rang in her ears. This time, she ripped with her claws. The thing that had kept her here was crumbling easily under her newfound strength. With one more shove of her head, her nose broke free. She sucked in her first breath of fresh air. Ah, how many wonderful smells there were! Curious, she stretched her neck and opened her eyes. The forest was huge to her and she squeaked with astonishment. The world was so.. big! Struggling free of the eggshell, the still wet dragonet stretched her talons to the moon that called her. Mine. She thought, then something odd struck her mind, ours, she corrected herself. Some sixth sense had told her she wasn't the only one to own this moon tonight. ---- Two dragons huddled over a nest. The weak moonlight of the moons illuminated the icy landscape surrounding them. Distantly, an owl hooted, an unwise decision considering the panicked squawking that soon followed. But the dragons paid no attention to the noise. Their complete focus was on the egg that had turned silver a day early. And, the fact, that two moons were full, and one but a sliver in the night sky. Wisps of clouds drifted in the slight breeze that floated along the edge of the Ice Kingdom. "D'you think it'll hatch tonight?" Asked one, in a deep but concerned voice. "I-I don't know..." the other admitted. "I've never heard of this happening before... but then again, I only spent a little time with the NightWings." She added with a sense of wistfulness. But, it was the wistfulness that came with slight ignorance. She was pretty sure her grandmother had said something about eggs turning silver early. Or did she say late? Sensing his mate's discomfort, he put a wing around her shoulders. "You know it's not your fault. Guidinglight, you couldn't have known this would happen. You're not a seer." He added a little playfully. "I know Shiver.. its just that I feel responsible somehow." As they spoke, the wind picked up. The trees swayed, and a pack of wolves howled their nervousness nearby. The wind clawed at their wings, wanting to tear them away into the night sky. And that's when everything went black. It didn't last as long here as it did by the ocean, but it was just as terrifying. Then, the moon, the one that they could see at least, was half blue and half red, and the once silver egg was now red and blue. "Wha- what?!" Said Guidinglight in astonishment. She was pretty sure this had never happened before. She felt Shiver stiffen. "I don't know..." He said softly. ---- The tiny life inside the egg moved. She felt something calling her. Trying to lift her head up to hear it better, her head just bounced off the shell. Wriggling around, she felt herself roll. Squirming upright, the dragonet felt that call again. Come out, it said, come out, see the world, smell the world. Be free! It was right, it was cramped in here. The dragonet desperately wanted to get out. Pushing out on all sides --using her wings, talons, and head--she felt the confining walls crack and weaken. Encouraged and determined, the dragonet pushed harder, and with a small explosion of egg shards, she was free. "Look, she's out!" Came a voice from her side. The dragonet looked curiously at her. Mother. The word came to the nameless dragonet. Beside her, two eggs began trembling and cracking, but Mother was entranced by her. "I see." Said another voice, next to Mother. Father. Again, the word came naturally to the dragonet. The dragonet tried to form words, but only squeaks came from her mouth. She tried to crawl over to her mother, but, Mother picked her up before she got far. "She's perfect. Hello, Nightsplatter, welcome to Pyrrhia, dearest." And Nightsplatter's destiny was spelled out before the red and blue moon. Chapter One '''The following event is large influence in this dragon's life. The event happens 5 years in the past from the current timeline(100 years since the events of Jade Mountain). ''' Nightsplatter: Nightsplatter was wandering in a pine forest in the Ice Kingdom. It was nearby her family's small cabin, a few hundred miles away from the border between the Ice Kingdom and the Sand Kingdom. Nightsplatter looked around, staring at the white and gray beauty of the snow blanketed forest. It always took her breath away. Crashing came from behind her. Nightsplatter sighed, her brother and sister were wrestling again. "Nightsplatter! Join us!" Her sister, Icejaw called. Then there was a loud thunk! poof! as they tumbled into a large snow drift. Muffled giggles came from the large mound of white snow. Nightsplatter rolled her eyes. "No!" She called lightly. "Aww, come on, sis!" Nightsplatter's brother, Nightlight shouted back. "You never have fun! All you do is wander around the forest looking lost!" That Nightsplatter could not take sitting down. With a playful growl she leaped on top of the squirming snow drift, hearing surprised squeaks as the unexpected weight pushed them deeper into the snow. Nightsplatter felt the snow drift crumbling as her siblings wriggled out. She yelped as she fell into the snow, and then felt her brother and sister jump on top of her. "That's more like it!" Icejaw howled, scaring a nearby flock of ravens. Caw! Caw! Aw! Aw! Caw! They screeched at the dragonets as they flew away. "Well," Said Nightsplatter, after a few more minutes of rough-housing, "I'm gonna go for my walk now. See ya!" Nightsplatter bounded away before they could protest. Nightsplatter was walking through the forest of pine trees, near the very edge. She had flown down to nearly the border. She could stand a little more heat than other IceWings, so she really liked this spot because no one ever came here. There was a rustle in some brambles nearby. And there was no wind. And no scent of prey. Nightsplatter lifted her nose, and sniffed. Dragon! Strange dragon! Whirling around, she saw a tail shoot toward her in a flash. She barely dodged. The figure regained it's balance and faced her. It was a SandWing! She had thought is was much too cold for them up here. Nightsplatter knew nothing about fighting SandWings, so she turned tail and ran as fast as she could, figuring she could lose him in the trees. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE HYBRID SCUM!!!" The SandWing bellowed. He crashed after her, making enough noise to alert every IceWing in the Kingdom. She heard him curse as one of his scales was torn off by a thorn. She muttered under her breath. The gold underneath her scales was giving her away. Then, she saw something glinting in the snow a few feet away. Scrambling toward it, Nightsplatter recognized it as a rapier. She held it in her talons, it felt perfectly balanced. By that time the SandWing had caught up to her. "There you are," he growled in a rough voice. The sword seemed to move on it's own, flashing out and cutting off his tail barb with terrifying ease as he raised it to strike. Blood poured out of the wound, and he bellowed something garbled. Nightsplatter wasn't sure who was more scared and startled, her or the SandWing thug. He squeaked, sounding like a dragonet. Then the sword reached up and cut his head clean off. The corpse wavered, still standing, then fell with a thump. After a few shocked heartbeats, Nightsplatter shrunk down into a ball, covered her face with her talons, and cried. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure)